Fast love
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: ¿Y si el primer encuentro en Edonia no había sido así? Chris y Sherry desconocían el pasado de sus compañeros y la razón de su gran rivalidad.


**Este fic participa en la actividad del grupo de Facebook FF:DGFGGGHJGF nombrada "SLASH party hard" (o algo por el estilo).**

**Nota importante: Estas a punto de leer sobre interacción homosexual y no, no es sobre dejar caer el jabón en la cárcel. Si aborreces el Yaoi o slash (como decimos para que suene fresa XD) absten tus ojos vírgenes de leer de este fic.**

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

><p>"Derribame y volveré a ponerme de pie", era una frase en la cual Piers Nivans creía fervientemente pero al final del día terminaba sintiendo un gran vacío y desdén a su frase célebre.<p>

Lo que más dolía era ser alguien tan cercano a su capitán y le obsesionaba la idea de seguir adelante, tantas cosas que decir y ver como Chris pasaba por delante y no notara que él solo intentaba quererlo.

En ese momento debía fingir y torturarse con la presencia de la persona que resultaba imposible que lo incluyera en su vida.

La vieja taberna del pueblo estaba abastecida con los miembros del equipo Bravo, que festejaban el triunfo de la misión que habían dado por terminada y sin haber sufrido ninguna baja tanto en el grupo como civiles.

Todo era risas, malos chistes, cervezas y uno que otro trago más fuerte.

—Si llego a morir en esta misión, quisiera que me recordaran como un héroe. —Interrumpió el más joven de los militares, quien con poco equilibrio se sostuvo de la mesa redonda donde brindaban.

—Basta, Finn. —Ordenó el capitán, al momento de acomodar su abrigo.

Otra vez Chris terminaba de salvar el día bajo sus reglas, sin escuchar a nadie, siendo el líder que todos esperaban y esa era su naturaleza.

—Estas más que ebrio. —Espetó Piers quien estaba a dos lugares de su compañero de mayor edad. —Es tu primera misión y ya piensas en morir.

Sin dudas él cambiaría su vida por la de Chris y saber que nada le pasaría o por sentir el contacto y el roce de un beso del hombre que quería, pero no sería suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

Nivans negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a beber de un sorbo el vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano.

Ese era el problema inicial de su infortuna. Chris Redfield, hombre entrado en años, mala reputación entre colegas, inigualable manera de dirigir un escuadrón y sobre todo que él estuviera enamorado de su capitán.

—Deja que den orden para iniciar y mientras deja de pensar en cosas banales. —El francotirador continuó su regaño con voz enojada.

Chris conocía como la palma de su mano a su compañero de batalla, sabía que Piers estaba a punto de estallar por el hecho de tocar un tema que le molestaba.

—Pueden retirarse, nos vemos en la base en una semana para revisar el protocolo a seguir. —Respondió con serenidad el moreno mientras pasaba la mano por su barba de días.

—Bien capitán. —Contestó Carl al tambalear inconscientemente en su lugar.

Piers sonrió de lado, le parecía patético que un hombre se perdiera en el alcohol de tal manera.

—No se ven nada bien, los acompañaré a su hotel. —Dijo el mayor de los hombres de la mesa al disponerse a estar de pie y caminar a la salida, no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda a su segundo al mando. —Tú también fuiste novato, tranquilizate.—Ordenó.

Chris se sentía con la responsabilidad de salvaguardar la vida de sus subordinados, estando bajo órdenes militares o no.

Los nervios no se hicieron esperar en la mente del castaño.

¿Chris alguna vez lo tomaría en serio? ¿Tenía idea de los sentimientos que cargaba Piers?

En definitiva necesitaba de un milagro para salvar sus esperanzas.

—Estoy tranquilo. —Contestó con un tono sarcástico. —Mírame. —El joven de ojos color hazel hizo una expresión sutil pidiendo atención de su capitán.

Y eso hacía Redfield, ver con detenimiento a un joven que habia perdido el sentido de proximidad. Sabía de los sentimientos de Piers y no podía responder de la manera en que el joven esperaba.

—¿Qué harás, Piers? —Preguntó el militar al girar la vista y mirar a su amigo novato perdido en la otra mesa.

«Tomar tanto hasta que olvide tu rostro.» Pensó el joven en la respuesta correcta.

La figura de Chris brindaba en él de todas las respuestas de su complicada vida; habia sido un salvador en su pasado tormentoso y dejó de ser una guía para ser algo más.

—Estaré un rato más aquí, la mesera me guiño el ojo. —Respondió con una mentira. —¿Quieres acompañarme?—Sabiá de la actividad nada sana de su captan al seducir mujeres incautas.

Redfield giro la vista para encontrar a uno de sus subordinados tirando su dinero cerca de la rockola. Entendía la obvia mentira de Piers pero no le interesaba enfrentar esa situación, era mejor que el francotirador marcara la distancia por si mismo.

—Finn podría entrar a la base enemiga si lo dejo ir solo. —Dijo el capitán al volver a mirar a los ojos a Piers.

Lo peor de enamorarse y no ser correspondido, era enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre jamás le haría caso por sus preferencias.

Chris era el mejor representante de la identidad heterosexual. Su vida giraba alrededor de Jill y su infructuosa vida amorosa.

Era admirable el como su capitán podía tener encuentros de una noche y salir airoso de tal situación, sin reclamos, sin compromisos. Lo notaba en esa mirada de Chris, cuando hablaba con las lugareñas del pueblo deteriorado en el que residían, esa mirada llena de necesidad y ganas de perderse en un momento de libertinaje.

—Bueno, pediré un whisky escocés para cuando regreses. —Contestó el joven soldado, al momento de intentar esconder su mirada. Estaba notoriamente triste.

Todo quedaba en un anhelo silencioso, un simple deseo perturbado de algún día poder llegar a sentir en plenitud una caricia de aquel hombre que amaba. Y al estar frente a él todo se complicaba.

—No es necesario, debo comenzar a redactar los reportes. —Chris contestó mientras envolvía su cuello con una bufanda negra. —No te ofendas, pero prefiero otro tipo de compañía, mejor alguien a quien no sea de mi escuadrón.

Lo más seguro era de que el hombre de ojos cafes terminará en una velada denominada "one night stand only" en lugar de hacer el famosos reporte.

Jill no lo sabía ni lo imaginaba, por lo tanto no terminaría lastimada.

—Lo mismo digo, capitán. —Piers alzó su bebida recién servida e hizo un gesto de despedida.

Era obvio que alguien ya disfrutaba de lo mejor de la persona a quien admiraba.

—No estamos en servicio, puedes decirme Chris.

La vida era irónica muchas veces. Chris mostraba intención de que su compañero no fuera tan formal y al final era distante con él.

—Pasa una buena noche y despues me cuentas que tal te fue. —Dijo Redfield a la hora despedirse.

Nivans se levantó de su lugar y camino para estar en la barra.

Estaba cayendo en una muerte en vida y Chris rompía su espíritu día a día sin que lo supiera.

Lo cierto era que al final era un soldado y al ser derribado, debía ponerse de pie.

—Esto es una mierda. —Susurró para sí mismo.

Era un habil francotirador, su desempeño habia hecho que avanzara entre escuadrones más rápido que los demas novatos. Merecía algo mejor que andar mendigando algo de atención.

Desgraciadamente si Chris hacía de su vida lo que deseara y le demandará el cuerpo ¿Porque él no podía hacer lo mismo?

—Hora de dejar de ser un marica.—Espetó con seguridad al dejar su vaso de un golpe en la mesa.

Él pensaba que el ser homosexual era una preferancia y el ser marica se trataba de tomar una actitud ante la vida.

Si tan solo eso hubieran sabido el grupo de hombres quienes estaban a unas mesas lejos del joven, se habría evitado un gran conflicto.

—¿A quien le dijiste marica? —Preguntó a manera de orden un hombre de apariencia tosca.

«Maldita la hora en que me dejaron solo los borrachos de mi equipo.» Pensó el joven al instante toque giraba en su banco.

—A nadie. —Refutó en tono de pregunta. —Pero si te queda el saco, pontelo.

Estaba solo, en un país extranjero. No podía jugar a ser el valiente pero tampoco podía mostrar miedo; era parte de su orgullo el no dar un paso atrás.

—¿Te crees más listo, niño bonito? —Expreso el hombre robusto al momento que hacía tronar sus nudillos.

Piers apretó la mandíbula conteniendo las varias respuestas llenas de ingenio que tenía en la mente.

Estaba por recibir una paliza justo cuando habia tomado la decisión de dar un rumbo distinto a su perspectiva de vida.

Todas las miradas del bar se posaron en él, esperaban la primer señal para hacer destrozos en el lugar. Era una situacion complicada.

Incluso el cantinero asomó su nariz para percatar todo el conflicto.

—No le hagas caso, Cariño. Yo sé que eres todo un hombre. —Dijo una mujer con apariencia exhibicionista.

Era notorio que ese era su trabajo. Manejar a hombres tontos y que cedieran sus billetes mientras la testosterona controlara su cerebro.

La acompañante metió la mano entre la camisa desabotonada de Yuri. Nombre del poco amigable buscapleitos del lugar.

—Dame dos cervezas, él paga. —Pidió la mujer aun abrazada del torso de Yuri.

—No te molesta ¿Verdad?—Preguntó e hombre a tono de reto y broma para ver la reacción de Piers.

Una mujer le había salvado el trasero. Su noche había pasado de mala a peor y nada haría que mejorara.

—Disfruten su bebida. —Contesto Nivans con desgano. Había pasado tiempo sobreviviendo con el poco fondo monetario.

En ese momento esperaba la próxima misión para vivir a base del kit militar de comida o moriría de hambre.

Comenzaba a exagerar su situación en la cabeza.

—Te salvaste y en grande. —Dijo el cantinero después de dar los tragos a Yuri y compañía.

—¿Perdón?—Preguntó el militar al fijar la mirada en quien lo atendía.

¿Quizá podria ser su válvula de escape?

Era un cantinero con apariencia imponente y parecía estar interesado en Piers o asi lo siento él.

—Un tipo el otro día le tiró la cerveza encima y Yuri le rompió la nariz.—Explicó Jack.

—¿En serio? —Continuó la platica Nivans. Queriendo parecer sorprendido.

Hizo una mueca característica de un coqueteo sutil al acomodar el cuello de su camisa y sonreír de manera ligera.

La plática era amena dentro del bar y todos estaban ocupados en sus temas y mundos por separado.

El ambiente en las calles griegas estaban húmedas debido al clima, el frío hacía que la neblina apareciera como película de terror.

Eran deplorable el ambiente, los pocos establecimientos abiertos eran bares y negocios turbios.

El lugar perfecto para un mercenario sin rumbo, sin motivos para vivir más que satisfacer sus necesidades básicas las cuales era sobrevivir un día más.

Edonia pasaba por uno de sus momentos más difíciles; tanto socialmente como políticamente.

Hacia poco que Jake habia llegado al centro del infierno que se desataría dentro de días en Edonia.

Estar en la pequeña habitacion del motel comenzaba a matar la poca cordura que manejaba y lo mejor era aclarar su mente con un poco de alcohol.

Deambuló unas calles antes de decidir entrar en la taberna que parecía tener más servicios básicos y menos enfermedades en el aire.

Una vez que el joven de ojos hipnotizantes entró a la taberna, pocas miradas se clavaron sobre él.

El aroma a tabaco y alcohol era una combinación ligera comparada con el ambiente en las calles; era aire fresco para el pelirrojo.

Muller caminó a la barra y con la mirada baja; esquivando a cualquier objeto que estorbara su paso.

— Si. Yuri es muy violento. Tienes suerte que Svetlana hiciera su movida para asegurar cliente. —Comentó Jack al acomodar los vasos en la repisa.

El bartender estaba de espaldas al momento que el mercenario buscó pedir su trago y cuando este volteó a ver a su compañero de plática; Jake encontró a Piers viendo el trasero del rubio.

¿Quien imaginaria que un hombre lanzara tal mirada sinvergüenza a otro hombre?

Parecía que ambos estaban de cacería y el castaño era malo al ser sutil.

—Dame lo más fuerte que tengas. —Ordenó el pelirrojo al recargarse en la barra.

Piers dio un ligero vistazo y se encontró con los ojos más impactantes que jamás hubiera visto combinado con una nariz perfilada que bajaba a unos labios delgados que parecían cortar las palabras.

Ademas del que el joven descarado enmarcaba su apariencia con pantalon de cargo de negro, playera de manga larga gris y chamarra negra.

Jake sonrió de lado al sentir la mirada invasiva.

—Les serví a ambos algo de whisky, no hay mucha variedad en este lugar. — Jack dejó sobre la barra los dos vasos. —Disculpen las molestias. Hablen con el gerente que… soy yo.

Piers soltó una risa por demás forzada y Jake giro los ojos.

—Como digas. —Dijo Muller y tomar la bebida de un solo trago.

Su actitud era muy despreocupada y a la vez atrayente; incluido los problemas.

—Parece que cada vez llegan nueva gente a estos alrededores.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados ya que no podían mencionar sus planes para estar allí.

—Hola, sexy. — apareció Svetlana. —¿Quieres invitarme un trago?

Las intenciones de la mujer entrada en años era conseguir un nuevo cliente y Jake parecía el indicado.

—No gracias. —Dijo el pelirrojo sin volteara ver a la mujer.

—Si me pagas puedo darte un servicio especial.

Piers permaneció en su atento a la compostura de Jake ante los arrebatamientos en el ambiente.

—Para tener algo de accion, tendrias que pagarme. —Contestó el mercenario con una gran sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

Svetlana requirió a una singular seña alzando el dedo anular.

—¿Te esta molestando? —Preguntó desde lo lejos Yuri.

—Deberías marcar bien tu territorio. —Grito Jake desde la barra.

Yuri pasó su mano por la barba antes de alzarse de su asiento y caminar de manera determinante para encarar al mercenario.

—¿Que dijiste? —Preguntó el hombre robusto. Retando al pelirrojo.

Jake no cedió un paso y al contrario optó por una postura amenazante

—Ya me oiste. —Reafirmo Muller. —¿Harás algo al respecto?

—No le hagas caso y compra otro trago. —La acompañante trató de frenar en conflicto de nuevo.

Yuri hizo una seña al bartender para que sirviera lo de siempre Y Jake soltó una mirada amenazante a Jack para que esos tragos no se sirvieran.

—¿Tengo cara de que me guste la puta caridad? —Espetó molesto el mercenario.

Yuri apretó el puño lanzando un golpe directo. Buscando el ojo derecho del bocazas que lo había sacado de sus casillas.

Jake se limitó a esquivar con gran audacia y mínimo esfuerzo el golpe que llevaba su nombre, inclinando el cuerpo en dirección contraria.

Por desgracia, eso no lo sabía Piers y terminó siendo víctima de las circunstancias.

Los nudillos de Yuri terminaron en la nariz del castaño.

—Eres un imbécil. Fallaste a centímetros de mi rostro. —Dijo Jake al momento de empujar a su atacante. —¿Que harás ahora? ¿Golpear el aire?

Al ver el conflicto Svetlana retiró su presencia. Dando lugar a la llegada de los amigos de Yuri.

—Vienes a defender a la prostituta a la que obviamente se quedó a medio trabajo en el baño. —Dijo Jake comenzando a balancear su cuerpo. —No la quiero seducir, si sonreí cuando ella lo hizo fue porque le faltan tres dientes y eso no me excita en nada.

Parecía que el pelirrojo atacaria con los puños y terminó lanzando un rodillazo.

Piers quien estaba sobando su nariz posó la mirada en Svetlana.

—Encantadora dentadura. —Respondió el militar cuando se ponía de pie.

Los golpes comenzaron a ser lanzados. Tres acompañantes de Yuri se unieron a la pelea.

Jake podía mantener bajo control a dos de los atacantes y lo hacía sin problema.

Nivans estaba atento a los movimientos del joven.

¿Era krap maga? Su técnica era un conjunto de varias disciplinas.

Todas esas habilidades dentro de un cuerpo alto, atlético y... sexy, pero eso debía permanecer en la mente del soldado.

Piers bloqueo el paso a dos sujetos que llevaban los clásicos boxers en los nudillos.

—Esa es la peor manera de ganar. —Replicó Piers.

Ese fue el inicio de la trifulca. Cuatro contra dos.

Pan comido para los más jóvenes quienes tomaron el enfrentamiento como un juego para renovar energía.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo marcaba la cicatriz de su mejilla. Estaba entretenido al tener tendido en el piso a ese nada hábil atacante.

—¿Tienes palomitas? —Pregunto de manera divertida el pelirrojo al golpear el costado de Piers.

Mientras el soldado habia derribado a uno de los amigos entrometidos con una barrida de judo.

—Estan lidiando con profesionales aquí. —Explicó en tono divertido el militar.

Quedaban dos atacantes que caminaban a la lucha.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos y asintieron, acomodaron sus posturas de manera ofensiva y esperaron.

Jake agachó el cuerpo y alzó la pierna lanzando una patada lateral, dejando inconsciente al pandillero de bajo nivel y Piers interceptó el golpe para girar el cuerpo y hacer un suples de espalda contra su atacante.

—¿Estan jodidamente locos? —Gritó Jack desde el interior de la barra. —Yuri es mi mejor cliente. — Su tono de voz cambió a uno menos amigable. —Así que tendré que pedirles que salgan de mi taberna.

Jake agitaba su manos ya que sus dedos dolían de tanto golpear.

—¿Habas en serio?—Preguntó Nivans quedando en cuclillas. —Ni siquiera te he pagado.

Jack cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. —Entonces pagas y te largas.

Muller sacó unos billetes doblados de su pantalón y dejó el dinero sobre la barra.

—Como digas. —Alzó el dedo anular a la hora de irse.

Piers camino en la direccion de Jack.

—Ese sujeto pago por los dos. —Dijo el cantinero al momento de acomodar los bancos y comenzar a ayudar a los hombres noqueados.

Al salir el soldado de la BSAA notó que el clima habia descendido más de lo imaginado; sus ropas no eran las adecuadas para andar todo en camino de regreso a su hotel.

—Esta noche es una mierda. —Dijo el castaño en voz baja y cerró el abrigo delgado que usaba.

—La vida aquí es una mierda. —Contestó Jake quien no sehabíaa ido del lugar.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

—Estaba esperando para abusar de ti. —Contestó divertido Muller.

La expresión de Piers se torno indescifrable; entre la sorpresa por la respuesta, emoción por ser acosado y enojo por haber caído en la broma.

—Aquí en este pueblo. —Rectifico el militar.

No podía decir que si. Que llevaba varios meses saqueando los lugares de alrededor y que dentro de poco seria recompensado con un nueva droga experimental.

—Llevo aquí lo necesario, no vienes aquí para hablar de ello. ¿vienes por placer o por negocio?

Le llenaba de placer el poder cumplir sus misiones con Chris y era parte del negocio ayudar a quien necesitara ser defendido. Era una respuesta difícil de responder.

El castaño comenzó a caminar entre la solitaria calle, Jake lo siguió parecía que ambos residían en la misma dirección.

—Aún pienso en ello. —Fue su respuesta.

Las palabras de Piers parecieron haber sido sinceras y eso hizo que Jake tranquilizara su mente.

—Yo igual.

A unas cuadras Jake giro el paso para dirigirse a su pequeño hotel, se limitó a destapar la botella que previamente habia robado de la barra y se propuso beber hasta el fondo.

—¿A qué escuadrón perteneces? —Piers preguntó casi en silencio. Estaba encantado con la vista.

Ese cuello largo y definido, era imposible que alguien evadiera su sentido común y se negara a recorrer la mirada y quedar perplejo con las facciones de Jake; su mandíbula afilada era lo que más le atraía y esos labios que pedían a gritos ser mordidos.

—¿Importa? Nos mandan como carne de cañón.

Por fin alguien que dejaba sin palabras al castaño, entrando tan profundo en su mente que le hizo pensar las verdaderas razones para estar en un lugar olvidado de la sociedad.

—Es verdad. Pero estamos aquí para luchar, somos militares.

Jake solo tragó saliva en un intento de aclarar su mente. Había notado la razón por la cual salió victorioso de esa taberna.

—¿Y si realmente no somos los buenos? —Cuestionó con seriedad Jake.

—En serio espero tengas más alcohol para que pierda el sentido como tu. —Respondió divertido Piers.

No era bueno con las relaciones de una noche, pero en el fondo sentía las necesidades de un hombre.

—Puedo invitarte unas cervezas que robe en la taberna de al lado. —Señaló el letrero del lugar donde residía.

Piers se preguntó si era su imaginación o el interesante pelirrojo intentaba seducirlo.

Antes de poder contestar algo o afirmar la invitacion Jake preguntó: —¿Estás bien? Tu nariz esta sangrando.

Piers colocó su mano donde el líquido rojo brotaba.

—Solo fue una caricia, no es nada.

Habia recibido dos golpes en la taberna y no les prestó atención.

Con esa actuación habia arruinado el ambiente, intentó girar su cuerpo y alejarse en silencio.

—Tengo un pañuelo en mi bolsa, es una tonta costumbre que mi madre me enseñó.

Metió rebuscando en sus bolsillos, pasando sus manos por el pecho. Era un show digno de ser admirado.

Muller sintió la mirada invasiva e ignoró el gesto, le gustaba sentirse el centro de atención.

—Gracias, tu madre es una mujer sabia. —Contestó el soldado al hacer que la hemorragia no arruinara su ropa.

—Ella murio hace poco. —Jake dijo unos pasos atrás.

—Disculpa, soy un estupido.

Sintiéndose ridículo, se dio vuelta y trato de salir el callejón; desgraciadamente para su suerte, topo con un bote de basura.

El torrente sanguíneo del castaño comenzó a fluir, mientras el orden de las cosas perdía sentido. Supo que había tropezado y que Jake había intentado ayudar empujando sus cuerpos contra la pared.

—Crei que yo lo habia provocado.

El soldado trató de adelantar el paso de Muller, pero el volvió a aprisionarlo en el pasillo.

Las emociones corrían rápidamente y sin sentido.

El joven habia pasado otro día para mantener la calma ante la presión, pero ¿como podia encontrar la manera de luchar contra sus instintos?

Nivans estaba impactado, ya que de algún modo y no sabía como, habia terminado besando a Jake.

En cuanto los labios del militar tocaron los del mercenario, él supo que estaba metido en problemas. No tenía idea de cómo habían terminado fuera de la taberna, golpeados y ahora estaban besándose.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Jake abrazó con fuerza y besó con urgencia a Piers. Para ser sincero con él mismo, había tenido ganas de besar al soldado desde la primera vez que lo habia visto.

Nivans quería hacer mucho más que un beso. Solo el imaginar el cuerpo marcado del hombre a quien mordía el labio, lo hacía sentir frustrado. Era un hombre que se enorgullece por su autocontrol, pero en ese instante divagaba en las buenas y malas elecciones.

Muy al contrario de lo que le dictara su lógica, arrinconó a Jake contra el muro y tomó el mando. Quería tomar el tiempo para disfrutar y saborear lo que merecía.

Por supuesto que no podía decir que Jake no estuviera participando, el joven sabía besar y eso no se pondría en tela de juicio.

Cuando Muller emitió un sutil pero perceptible gemido de placer, Piers lo estrechó más entre sus brazos. Le gustaba ese hombre, su olor las marcas de guerra en su rostro, sus ojos y la forma en que lo miraban.

Los labios de Piers eran suaves y sensuales, por lo que el mercenario pensó que morderlos no seria una perdida de tiempo y lo haria sin pena alguna.

El tiempo habia pasado en ese lugar, los minutos sin sentido común entre ambos pudieron ponerlos en peligro.

Piers tuvo que ir en contra de sus deseos y después de un instante interminable terminar el beso.

—Maldita sea. —Murmuró el mercenario mientras se apartaba del castaño.

Muller lanzó una mirada llena de deseo, esos ojos azules derrochaban necesidad.

—Wow...— Sururró Piers, al momento que delineaba sus labios hinchados con las manos. —Gracias.

¿Gracias? ¿Le daba las gracias por un beso y haberlos expuesto en medio de lo que pronto se convertiría en el campo de batalla?

—No debimos haberlo hecho. —Dijo Jake, aunque solo fuera en reclamo superficial.

Acababa de besar a un completo extraño y lo estaba culpando.

En lugar de enojarse, el soldado sonrió. Sabía los verdaderos deseos de Muller.

—Bueno, pues a mi me ha gustado y mucho. —Contestó Piers.

—Si claro, a mi tambien. Pero la situación aquí es complicada y no deberíamos complicarlo más.

—¿Complicarse como?

Jake exprimió su cerebro intentado buscar una respuesta inteligente.

—Que alguien se entere y terminemos muertos por esto.

Piers estaba en el límite, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a Jake, así que bajo la mano por la clavícula de joven, bajando por el pecho deslizando sus dedos por el abdomen de Muller, rozando la entrepierna y dejando la mano en ese lugar.

—Ambos tenemos mucho que perder y no quiero arriesgar nuestros trabajos. —Giró la vista cerciorado que no hubiera nadie alrededor. — Solo serán unas cervezas.

Sin decir palabra alguna Jake mostró el llavero a Piers y adelanto el paso. Las escaleras parecían durarkilómetross debido a la ansiedad que ambos sentían.

El soldado podía apreciar en su total esplendor la parte trasera de Jake. su amplia espalda, su trasero firme y sus largas piernas.

El tercer piso era el lugar donde los esperaba la habitacion del mercenario, al llegar a la puerta la llave abrió la puerta y el ojiazul encendió la luz.

Se quitó la chamarra aventandola a una silla y masajeo su nuca.

—Tus emociones no pueden esconderse tras esa mirada.

Piers llegó al encuentro de la piel de Jake sintiendo los trapecios del pelirrojo bajo sus manos.

Jake habia accedido muy facil y de hecho él brindado la invitación y besado a su acompañante; quien por cierto brindaba gran alivio a sus músculos tensos.

—No debemos decirle a nadie lo que ocurrirá a continuación. —Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, esa regla es muy original. —El castaño se burló mientras se alzaba en puntas para besarlo en la mejilla. —Solo esperaba a que lo dijeras.

—Eres un idiota presumido. —Se quejó Jake sin dar un paso atrás.

Cuando pasó la lengua por el contorno de su mandíbula, el pelirrojo soltó un gemido.

—No deberías estar haciendo esto. —Reclamó el hijo de Wesker.

Piers se alejó un poco. —¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Sabes que sí. —Replicó Jake a punto de perder el control. —Pero no quiero lastimarte.

Pensaba en la manera en que reaccionaría Nivans cuando se enterara que él era un mercenario.

—Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, también deseo que sea un encuentro casual sin reproches.

—Mi nombre es Jake, por si tenias la duda.—Se adelantó y señaló al final de la habitación. —Hay una cama que nos espera.

Piers vaciló un poco, quedando inmóvil al centro del cuarto, quería parecer seguro pero tenia varias preguntas internas.

Para distraerlo, Jake lo besó en el cuello y abrió boton por boton de su abrigo.

—Estás meditando mucho las cosas, creí que un hombre agresivo y rudo como tu, no lo hacía. —Dijo Piers mientras se quitaba las botas de combate.

¿Como algo tan emocionante podria terminar mal en un futuro? Era imposible que terminaran en el mismo escuadrón.

Jake marcó una sonrisa de lado al instante que dejaba caer la prenda de ropa, pero esa mueca cambió repentinamente cuando Piers metió la mano bajo la playera de Muller para acariciar su pecho desnudo.

—Estoy seguro de que en este momento no pienso con claridad.

Quizá era el alcohol o la insistencia de Piers quien presionaba y acariciaba uno de sus pezones.

—Eso es porque toda la sangre ha descendido ¿no?—Se burló Piers. —Asi me gustan los hombres.

—¿Tontos?

—Inocentes y sensuales. —Contestó el militar. Alejándose un poco y despojándose de la playera color negro que cubría su torso.

—Si dejaras de decir tantas cosas cursis, no me distraería, ¿Dónde dices que quieres estar en la cama?—Contestó Jake, aprisionado a Piers tomándolo de la nuca con la mano.

Comenzaron a caminar entre besos y jadeos, tratando de despojar de la ropa que se interponía entre la piel de ambos.

Frente a la cama, Piers quedo viendo a Jake quien recibía toda la luz del faro de la calle, iluminando esos ojos fulminantes.

El mercenario jamás hubiera imaginado que al estar con alguien pudiera experimentar la ausencia de timidez pero la mirada de Piers ayudaba.

Nivans tiró de la camiseta de Jake y las manos del joven interrumpieron.

—¿Tengo prisa? —Preguntó divertido.

—Me creerias si te digo que llevo toda mi vida esperando esto?—El francotirador reconoció con pena.

—Yo también.

El castaño estaba feliz de que sintieran lo mismo.

—Bonito pecho. —Dijo Piers al acariciar la piel cálida de su acompañante. Podía contar las cicatrices y le parecían sexys.

—Lo mismo digo. —Dijo el hijo de Wesker. Estirando la manos y desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón de Piers.

Al estar el soldado frente a la cama, dio oportunidad para que el mercenario lo empujara y quedara tumbado en esta.

Él de pie se quitó los pantalones de cargo que ya le estorbaban, siendo un espectáculo para el espectador que permanecía recostado.

Jake permaneció unos segundos de pie; luciendo con elegancia las marcas de guerra sobre su pecho, el abdomen marcado y unos oblicuos trabajados que eran para morir.

Piers observó con detenimiento los boxers del pelirrojo y sus piernas perfectamente definidas.

Nivans vió como Jake subió a la cama con esa mirada felina que lo caracterizaba, posando su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—Creo que no soy el único a quien la sangre abandonó su cerebro. —Dijo el mercenario estando frente a frente a Piers.

Nivans beso el cuello de su acompañante y así pasar la mano por su abdomen y bajas hasta masajear el bulto que pedía atención.

—Es justo decir que es un empate. —Reclamó el soldado en el oído del pelirrojo, mordiendo su lóbulo derecho.

—Lo tomaré como un reto, veamos quien acaba primero. —Jake murmuró antes de inclinarse y besar el pecho del militar, bajando mas su rostro por el abdomen de Piers.

En ese momento el joven de la BSAA dejó de pensar en Chris y lo único que tenía en la mente era el placer que le proporcionaba quién pensaba que era un colega más en contra del bioterrorismo.

Al ver como Piers pedía más de esas sensaciones, Jake paró el juego y estiró el cuerpo hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar un preservativo.

—Te recomiendo que saques varios. —Dijo Piers desde el centro de la cama.

Muller no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Te encuentras a tono? —Replicó el ojiazul avanzando de rodillas sobre el colchón.

Piers estaba entretenido al tener tal figura esculpida frente a él y disfruto bajar por completo el boxer de Jake y dejarlo completamente expuesto.

—Sin duda. —Contestó al quitarle de la mano al mercenario el pequeño paquete y colocarse el preservativo.

En cuanto lo hizo Piers, Jake subió sobre él. —No estaba preparado, pero..—Mostró una pequeña botella de lubricante para ayudar la maniobra que intentaban lograr.

—Deja de decir cosas cursis y no te distraigas. —Contestó Piers mientras lo tomaba de las caderas.

—Vaya...—Dijo el mercenario con voz entrecortada mientras se acomodaba con firmeza sobre él.

—Es la primera vez que una de tus frases indiferentes expresan tanto. —Respondió mientras comenzaba a embestir al ojiazul.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, entonces empezó a moverse.

Los golpes antes recibidos en el bar ameritaban pasar de lado ya que el clímax final lo valía.

Tenían un ritmo lento, sin dejar gozar de cada sensación.

Piers tomó las riendas, haciendo que el cuerpo de su acompañante bajara y fuera con el aumento de la velocidad de sus embestidas.

El mercenario llegó a sentir como la tensión en su cuerpo lo dejaba sin aire.

Piers jaló a Jake para que compartieran el último beso antes de culminar.

Nivans abrió los ojos y pasó diez segundos en el paraíso, sintiéndose de maravilla antes de que una culpa y defraudación interminable invadieran todos su ser.

Su egoísmo lo habia llevado a acostarse con un extraño al cual no le había dado el mismo placer que había recibido.

El pelirrojo dejó caer su cuerpo a un lado. —Eso fue genial pero iré a tomar un baño.

La actividad habia sido tan intensa que ambos estaban completamente sudados.

¿Esa era la señal para que el soldado retirara su presencia? Él no tenía la menor idea, era su primera experiencia viviendo bajo el estilo de vida de Chris.

Tomo su ropa interior que estaba en el suelo y se la puso. Deambulo en por la habitación meditando sobre lo recién ocurrido: Las sensaciones, los sentimientos y sobre todo pensaba en Jake.

En verdad le gustaba ese hombre y lo deseaba de un modo tan lascivo que le parecía enfermo a él mismo.

Jake era único. Tan seguro y demandante; seguramente sería un gran líder en su escuadrón.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Muller hacía y era el responsable de que actuara de ese modo irresponsable e irreflexivo.

Las llaves de la regadera se cerraron, había pasado un tiempo en el que Piers habia repasado en su mente el cuerpo de Jake.

Cuando el hijo Wesker salió del tomar un baño rápido y dejarse ver entre el vapor, las gotas de agua escurriendo por su torso secaba su cuerpo con una toalla más pequeña.

Esa imagen hizo recorrer una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de Piers que recorrió su espina dorsal hasta llegar a la pinta de sus pies.

—¿Te gusta algo de lo que ves? —Pregunto Jake acomodando la toalla que envolvía su cadera y tomando asiento en la cama.

Se inclinó y dijo al oído al pelirrojo. —Sabes que sí. Además todavía no termino mi amenaza.

Dicho eso, el soldado besó apasionadamente al fresco mercenario y al soltar el beso le guiño el ojo.

—No es justo, acabo de tomar un baño. —Contestó Muller.

Nivas se quedó mirando en la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de su acompañante.

—¿Qué demonios tienes planeado hacer?

La mente del ojiazul súbitamente viajó a una imagen de un psicópata bipolar.

Jake intentó apartarse de él, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el militar de un jalón lo despojó de su toalla.

El mercenario estaba muerto de risa; su imaginación habia volado muy lejos. Solamente enmarcó una sonrisa de lado.

—Dije que todavía no había tenido suficiente. —Exclamó Piers.

—Nunca se tiene suficiente cuando se trata de sexo. —Jake casi entra en crisis nerviosa al ver a Piers subiendo sobre él.

—Deja de decir cosas cursis y concéntrate.

Habiendo dicho eso, lamió el cuello de Jake deslizando la lengua hasta uno de sus pezones.

El pelirrojo soltó un gemido entrecortado con voz grave y sugerente.

—Me llamo Piers. —Dijo mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su acompañante.

—Como digas. —Jake metió las manos en el cabello del castaño quien de nuevo besaba su pecho.

Piers deslizó una mano por el costado de Jake provocándole un cosquilleo, llegando a la entrepierna y así tomar con firmeza el miembro del pelirrojo.

—Tienes cierto talento. —Exclamó el mercenario mordiendo uno de sus labios.

—No todos los militares somos iguales. —Dijo el francotirador con una sonrisa.

Con precisión y firmeza comenzó a maniobrar la hombría de Jake, utilizando un ritmo enloquecedor que llevará al borde del abismo al mercenario.

Jake no pudo evitar arquear el cuerpo sobre las sábanas y apretar los puños a los lados, estaba siendo sometido con una habilidad inigualable.

Piers lo besó en los labios; para seguir después por los hombros, el pecho y bajas hasta el ombligo.

Muller inició a sentir como la tensión aumentaba en sus adentros. Gracias a las maniobras en la entrepierna y las caricias el clímax estaba más cerca de lo deseado.

Piers metió su lengua en el ombligo y el mercenario retorció su cuerpo y abrió las piernas con necesidad. Nivans sustituyó la mano por su boca, su lengua y labios que proporcionaron un placer inmenso al pelirrojo.

Jake no podía pensar ni en moverse, solo podía disfrutar de las sensaciones que estaba siendo presa.

—Piers. —Susurro en un grito liberador. El clímax que tanto anhelaba apareció sorprendiendo a ambos.

La experiencia fue tan intensa que Jake sintió desmayar debido a que el momento de culminar había sido agotador, tanto que se quedó quieto saboreando la sensación.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, Piers estaba terminando de vestirse.

—Esa ducha fue una pérdida de tiempo. —Piers dio unos pasos en dirección de la puerta.

—Eres un imbécil arrogante. —El joven no se inmutó en moverse

—Y tu un petulante hablador. —Contestó Nivans al reclamo con diversión.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Quizá como aliados en un escuadrón alterno.

—Mientras tengas cervezas, estoy seguro de ello.—Fue la frase de despedida de Piers.

Estaban a punto de presenciar una guerra pero jamás llegarían a negar la química que habían compartido esa noche.

* * *

><p>Es mi primer fic slash y enserio quisiera pensar que escribí sobre dos personajes creíbles y sin tener el clásico comportamiento estereotipado de seme y uke.<p>

Tengo a varias personas a quienes agradecer:

Polatrixu, pobre betita sufriendo con este shot que va en contra de tus normas ANTI SLASH. Ya sé que el leer sobre espadazos no es lo tuyo y agradezco infinitamente el gran esfuerzo que hiciste al betear mi historia. Ahora, mueve el trasero y escribe la continuación de Profecías Culturales.

Addie Redfield, hermana malvada, espero esta sea una historia digna de recibir tu atención y hacer que Piers no sea la perra de todos. Después de que tu vida vuelva a ser tranquila seguiremos con esa colaboración extra espacial que llegará a la estratosfera de FF.

Cmosser, compañera de ideas perversas. Ya muero por ver tu creación incestuosa (Mensaje subliminal nada sutil ¡Escribe!).

Nayely, dulce personita de quien no sé su penname (Deja review para saberlo :V) quien soporta mi excentricidad.

AdrianaSnapeHouse, Beta de Betas que anda ocupada ayudando a mejorar el mundo. Casi como Superman solo que sin los lentes de hipster. Se te extraña en FF.

Y tú, si tú, pequeño lector lleno de curiosidad (Y un toque de perversión) Gracias por leer.


End file.
